A Not So Quiet DInner
by Free Angel
Summary: Looks like Rinoa needs a little cheering up. Who will be there to get the job done? Who else but her best canine friend, Angelo. Cute and silly short story. Reviews appreciated.


"Why do you always blow me off like this

"Why do you always blow me off like this?!" Rinoa screams into the phone.

Her face becomes distorted with anger. Unhappy with the response, she slams the cell phone shut, throws it onto the nightstand and sits on the bed. Her head in her hands, she begins to mutter crude words to the air.

Angelo trots to her side and rests his head on her lap. Rinoa can't help but sit back and allow her dog to comfort her. She smiles.

"Thanks Angelo."

His expression is genuine. She giggles and bends over to kiss him on the nose.

"You really are an angel."

She lies back on the bed, patting the area to the side of her hip. Angelo leaps, and lands agilely by her side. He rests his head on her stomach and receives a grateful massage between his ears.

"I just wish he would keep our plans. Sometimes I just get so fed up with him."

She rubs Angelo's head softly.

"What do you think Angelo? Do you think I'm kidding myself?"

His yawn makes her giggle.

"You couldn't care less could you?"

He glances at her then closes his eyes.

"I do love him, I just wish he would quit blowing me off. I don't remember the last time he blew off his friends for me. Maybe I'm just being selfish."

He opens one eye and stares at her.

"Okay, okay, well at least I know you're on my side."

Angelo closes his eyes while she massages his scruff.

"Well he's not coming over, now I'm not sure what to do with myself."

Angelo stretches.

"No I am not going to lay here all night."

Angelo whines.

"Don't do that, that's no way to speak to me."

He sits up and yips.

"Okay your in for it now mister!"

Angelo jumps off the bed as fast as Rinoa can sit up. She throws her legs off the bed and hops up to chase Angelo down the stairs.

"Hey you! Come here so I can… give you a treat!" she laughs.

Angelo turns to look at her but does not stop. Not until he gets to the kitchen. He sits in front of the stove and looks at her hopefully.

"You got me up so I could make you dinner? You little bugger!"

He barks playfully at her. She can't help but smile.

"Alright, but what should we make?"

Rinoa follows Angelo's gaze to the cookbook shelf behind her. She smiles and pulls out her vegetarian cookbook.

"This one?"

Rinoa can't stop laughing as Angelo slowly lies on the ground and begins to roll onto his back with his legs straight up in the air.

"Okay, okay! I'm only kidding. But you know, not eating meat once in a while won't kill you."

Angelo does not move.

"Okay, I get it, the carnivore is out to make me guilty for even mentioning it."

She puts the book away and grabs the cookbook with a giant hamburger on it.

"Is this better?"

Angelo flips onto his stomach and gives a yip.

"You're such a guy, you know that?"

Angelo lolls his tongue, a big smile on his face. She walks to his side and looks down at him.

"Goof."

He rolls on his side so she can rub his belly.

"You're so spoiled, I hope you know that. Alright, now to pick a dish."

She places the open book on the floor.

"You pick Angelo."

He looks at her with a confused look for a moment. She nods and he places his paw on the first page. He scrapes at the page until it flips. He does this a few times until he comes to the section for pork.

"Let me check to see if we have any pork before you pick something."

She roots around in the freezer for a bit and pulls out a big hunk of pork.

"Alright, find something we can do with this."

Angelo scrapes a few more pages, revealing a recipe called Roast Pork Loin with Apples. He sits on his hunches and waits for Rinoa to express her feelings. She thinks for a moment before going to the fridge, pulling out a few apples.

"We have apples, but it's not a good time for cider silly puppy."

She puts the apples away and waits for Angelo to root around in the pork section, he stops on a recipe called Loin of Pork with Fennel.

"Angelo, what the heck is a fennel?"

He expresses confusion and continues to look for a recipe. Rinoa laughs.

"Okay goofy, pick something we might actually be able to make."

He growls playfully and stops sifting through the pages.

"Apple-Brandy Grilled Pork Loin, hmm that looks pretty good Angelo. And we may not have cider, but we do have apple juice." She examines the list, "Hmm, I'm not so sure we have Brandy…" She thinks for a moment, "oh…"

Rinoa walks slowly into the pantry and returns with a large brown bottle.

"Shh, don't tell Squall, I found it under the bed, and I stashed it away so he couldn't have any. It's really good for cooking so I didn't want to dump it."

She runs about the room, collecting the miscellaneous ingredients. She stops for a moment when she comes across the ingredient called cayenne pepper.

"I'm not sure what that is, so I think I will just use regular pepper to make up for it."

Angelo yips and turns in circles about her feet. His excitement is encouraging; making her smile.

"Alright, this shouldn't take too long to make."

Some time later she places the pork loin in the marinade that the recipe instructs her to make. She smiles down at Angelo.

"This says we need to let it marinade for some time. Want to go outside and play?"

Angelo yips and jumps in place. Suddenly he runs to the living room and grabs his tug rope. He flies out the doggie door into the yard and waits patiently for Rinoa to catch up.

"You have too much energy Angelo, let's get some of it out!" She runs after him, grabbing at the rope dangling from his mouth. "You goof! Give it here so I can throw it! You're the one that needs to run, not me!" She laughs.

Angelo stops abruptly and drops to the play position. Rinoa walks slowly toward him at first, but then suddenly breaks into a sprint, catching Angelo by surprise. She tackles him to the ground and they roll around for a while. She takes the toy from his mouth and leaps up.

"Haha! Now I have it!"

Angelo jumps around impatiently.

"Alright, alright, here you go."

She throws the rope as hard as she can; he leaps into the air and catches it before it falls. Rinoa jumps up and down happily and claps her hands.

"You're so adorable!"

After an hour of fetch, Angelo stops, turns and runs into the house.

"Angelo?" She walks into the kitchen, "Angelo, where are –?" She finds him in front of the counter, looking at the marinade.

"Have you been keeping track? You silly pup!"

Angelo yips and jumps onto the counter. Resting his nose close to the bowl, he inhales. Rinoa laughs when he snorts.

"Not ready yet Boy?"

He snorts again.

Rinoa laughs, "Guess not." She walks into the living room and turns on the television. She cuddles into the couch with a blanket.

Angelo dashes across the room, leaps into the air and lands at Rinoa's feet. She's surprised at first but relaxes when he squeezes between her and the couch. He rests his head on her chest and sighs.

"I love you too Angelo."

Rinoa flips through a few channels, unsatisfied she changes to the news. She groans when they begin talking about the latest wars and politics. Rinoa switches the television off. With Angelo's warm weight on top of her, Rinoa quickly drifts into a comfortable slumber.

She wakes up to a moist kiss on her cheek. She waves her arm softly, "not now Squall, I want to sleep." The kiss comes again, she waves her hand again, and "I'm sleeping." Suddenly there is a light pain on her ear. She sits up quickly.

Angelo looks back at her with a startled expression.

"Did you just bite me?"

He stares back with eyes full of love, guilt and innocence.

She smiles at him.

All but the love vanishes in his eyes before he trots to the kitchen.

She stands, confused for a moment. "Oh!" She follows into the kitchen and watches as Angelo sniffs the marinade once more.

He yips.

She smiles, "Alright, let's get the rest of this dinner done!" After preheating the grill to medium-low heat, she moves around the kitchen with expertise grabbing the pork loin, salt and pepper. She quickly pats the meat dry before she adds even amounts of salt and pepper then moves to the side to allow Angelo to sniff it.

He jumps onto the counter and takes a whiff. He salivates at the scent. Rinoa laughs.

"I guess that's good then." She carries the meat to the grill and allows it to cook. "Sorry sweet heart, gonna be a while. I need to find the meat thermometer, be back in a sec. Make sure the food doesn't catch fire." She winks and walks into the house.

Angelo sits on his haunches and stares at the grill. Rinoa returns with the thermometer a short time later, "Angelo! Have you even blinked since I left?"

He turns his stare to her and blinks.

Rinoa blinks in return, "guess not; goofy dog."

He yips.

Rinoa places the thermometer and a plate on the grill table, and then pulls up a chair. She reclines with a sigh. "Wonder what time he will be home."

Angelo snorts.

"I know you don't care about him, but I do."

Angelo snorts again.

"Oh shush, you complain too much."

He runs at her and jumps onto her lap. He looks her in the eye and snorts once more.

She can't help but laugh, "Ew! Dog boogies!" She wipes her face then playfully grabs his head, roughing up his scruff.

He seems to purr at the touch of her hands. He slowly turns in a circle and curls up in Rinoa's lap. She smiles and continues to stroke his feathery fur.

"You're such a pretty boy."

He makes no sound, but he appears to be smiling.

They stay like that for a long while, every once in a while Rinoa reaches over and turns the meat, or checks the temperature.

After about an hour the thermometer indicates the required temperature. "Angelo, Angelo, time to get up sweet heart."

He moans and stretches slightly but does not get up.

"Come on pup, the food's ready."

He jumps off her lab as soon as she says the word food.

"You goof."

She turns off the grill and moves the pork to the plate. She makes her way to the kitchen with Angelo in close pursuit. "It says to wait ten minutes before carving it, but I'm hungry. How about you?"

He yips.

"Alright, now it is." She places the meat on the cutting board and cuts the end off. Next she cuts 4 slices and places two a plate and two in a bowl. She goes to the refrigerator and pulls out a container of macaroni salad and a container of left over mashed potatoes from the night before. "I knew there would come in handy."

Angelo snorts.

Rinoa sighs, "not for you carnivore, for me. I _do_ eat things other then meat. She pours a bit of each onto her plate and goes to the refrigerator again, this time returning with a bottle of chocolate milk. She pours herself a glass and fills Angelo's other bowl with water. First she carries the drinks to the living room, placing them on the coffee table. Next she retrieves the food and, with Angelo at her heels, she makes her way to the coffee table. She places them on the table and sits beside her good friend.

"Okay, let's eat!" She looks down to eat her food and realizes that she had forgotten her silverware. "Aw…"

Angelo gives her a confused look. Half his food is gone.

"I forgot my silverware."

Angelo shrugs and takes another bite of his pork.

Rinoa rolls her eyes and stands up to get silverware. When she opens the drawer, she hears a small bang but she ignores it.

"ANGELO!"

The sound startles both Angelo and Rinoa.

Rinoa runs back into the room with a fork and knife in hand. She does not relax when she sees Squall.

"You just gonna stand there?! It's eating your food!"

Rinoa's face twists with anger, "_It_ is my dog, Angelo, and _he_ is eating dinner with _me_ since _someone_ decided to cancel!" She turns her back on Squall and returns to the table, munching loudly on the pork. She hears him go up the stairs. She lies back on the carpet with a sigh.

Angelo growls.

"I know, but hush. This is technically his place, it's not like we can kick him out."

"No, but the reverse is always possible."

She sits up quickly and sees him staring back at her with those beautiful blue-grey eyes. The trance is short-lived once she contemplates his words. "You wanna kick us out?"

"No."

"Then why bring it up?"

"You did, not me."

She growls and turns around with her plate in her lap.

"Is there any left?"

She mumbles.

"What?"

"I said, in the kitchen."

"Thanks."

She continues to stuff food into her mouth.

Angelo creeps close and kisses her cheek.

Rinoa turns slowly and gives him a mashed potato kiss on the forehead.

"Hey, could you help me find the salt?"

Rinoa groans, stands and walks reluctantly into the kitchen. He's leaning against the counter, staring at her.

She is flustered at first but then places her hands on her hips, "You don't seem to be looking very hard."

He shrugs, "I looked for a bit, figured you'd know where it was."

She walks to the corner counter where they keep the salt and begins to rummage around in the area. She feels his arms wrap around her waist slowly. He leans in and whispers into her ear, "I'm really sorry about tonight, I wasn't blowing you off; I had work things I had to deal with. Please don't be upset with me." He kisses her shoulder lightly.

"Squall, this is every time."

"No, I was with you last weekend wasn't I?"

"But the weekend before you blew me off too."

"Maybe there's a pattern here."

Rinoa gives him a confused look mixed with frustration.

"Maybe it's every other time that I blow you off."

Rinoa cocks her head to the side, "So are you saying that if I ask to have your time for the rest of the evening you would say yes because you said no last time?"

He nods.

She sighs and looks to the side, the salt is sitting next to him. "That's the reason you wanted me to look for the ever elusive salt?"

He smirks.

She eyes the living room for a moment then looks Squall in the eye, "I'm sorry I have a date."

His expression is priceless. A mix of confusion and utter disappointment moves slowly across his face.

"It doesn't feel very good does it?"

He shakes his head solemnly, "Who?"

"Angelo."

He stares at her, "You're passing me up for a dog?"

She nods happily. "He has been with me all day; the least I can do is spend the rest of my time with him." She nudges Squall's shoulder gently so she can walk to the counter. She cuts a few more slices of the meat and trots into the living room. Angelo hasn't touched his food since she left.

"Aw, you're so sweet. You waited for me," she leans in and kisses his forehead, "you didn't need to do that sweetie." She places half of the meat into his bowl and places the rest in hers. She looks to the side and sees Squall staring in awe. Rinoa leans over to Angelo and whispers in his ear, "do you mind if he joins us?"

Angelo snorts softly and licks Rinoa's hand.

"Do you want to come eat with us Squall?"

He stares for a moment, "Um… I think I'll pass, I don't want dog hair in my food."

Angelo growls softly.

"You don't need to be so impolite Squall. He didn't make a comment about your hair."

Squall groans and rolls his eyes.

"If you're not going to sit with us, quit watching and go do something else."

Squall sighs and walks into the kitchen, returning momentarily with his food. He sits across the table from Rinoa and begins to eat. After a few bites he sits back, "this is really good."

Rinoa smiles, "Angelo helped me pick it out."

Angelo yips.

Squall smirks, "I don't understand him, but he's got a great sense of taste."

Angelo smiles.

Rinoa giggles, "see Angelo? He's not that bad."

Angelo paws at his nose. Rinoa laughs at his response.

"What's he mean by that?" Squall asks persistently.

"Well it either means he's embarrassed by what you said, or… you smell bad." Rinoa laughs.

"So what is it boy? You embarrassed?"

Angelo grins.

Rinoa giggles, "that means you will never know."

Squall smirks; "that's alright, I think he's an okay guy. You can hang with him anytime you want."

"Oh really? Well thanks for that permission."

Angelo yips.

Squall smirks and replies, "You're welcome Pup."


End file.
